Sora no nozomi
by Priestess of shadows
Summary: Kawahira needed to find a new sky for the sky pacifier. Harriet wanted to help the wizarding world and prove herself. In the end, both their whises came true. Even though it ended in tragedy. *Spoilers for those who have not read the KHR manga* FemHarry!
1. Part one

**_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or HP._**

 ** _WARNING: THIS IS AN AU WITH A FEMALE HARRY, ALIVE POTTERS, WRONG BOY WHO LIVED, AND SKY ARCOBALENO HARRY._**

* * *

 **SORA NO NOZOMI**

 **PART ONE**

* * *

Kawahira was troubled. He expected to never have to deal with the arcobaleno curse since the 10th Vongola (bless his kind soul) managed to find a way to break the curse once and for all. He may have acted reluctant, but he was actually _relieved_ when he realized that the arcobaleno curse system was no longer needed. He no longer needed to condemn unsuspecting victims (young flame users with their entire lives ahead of them) to a life of self-hate or isolation. At times even dragging _civilians_ into the dark world known as the mafia kicking and screaming. He may never admit it to anyone, but each time he killed the old generation and cursed a new one, a part of him died each time and the guilt sometimes suffocated him (especially when it came to Sepira's descendents).

Kawahira thought that the entire curse was finally done with, but sadly that wasn't what happened. It was 2 years after the curse was broken that Kawahira felt something was wrong with the balance. He went to the Vendice (who made him feel the huge crushing weight of guilt each time he saw them) immediately and told them that something was wrong with the balance. They allowed him (of course they cussed him out first) to inspect the container. What he discovered made the pit of his stomach fill with dread.

The Sky pacifier was _rejecting_ the flames given to it. Kawahira should have seen this coming, the sky flame was the most unique and rarest flame belonging to the flames of the sky. Which made it the most unpredictable flame out of the seven sky flames. The pacifier was not _accepting_ the flames given to it because of _who_ gave them. Xanxus's flames had too much wrath, Dino's weren't pure enough, Byakura's were too corrupt due to the mare ring's influence, Tsuna's were slightly tainted thanks to the darkness the Vongola rings held within them, and Yuni's were already being rejected thanks to her heritage. So yes, Kawahira should have foreseen something like this happening.

The feeling of dread intensified when he realized what needed to be done. He needed to find a new sky, this time chosen by pacifier itself, _not_ him. Kawahira grimaced, the others weren't going to like this.

* * *

Harriet Potter may have been five, but she was mature for someone her age. She knew right from wrong, the difference between a truth and lie, and what death meant. But most of all, she knew what she wanted to do with her life. Her brother (older by one year) is Christopher Potter, the boy-who-Lived, the one who defeated the Dark Lord Voldermort at age two, and the apple of their parents eyes. Harriet wasn't jealous by any means, but she felt a little left out when she was basically stuck in her brother's shadow. She had a lot to lived up to due to being the younger sister of the boy-who-lived.

She was rather insignificant compared to him, so it was no surprise that her parents showed him more attention and affection. Of course they did give her love and attention, but that time had lessen significantly over the years. Again, she wasn't jealous but it did sting a little each time that happen. She still loved her family more than anything else, and there was also uncle padfoot, uncle moony, her friends Fred and George Weasley, and the Longbottoms. Of course there are times that she does feel lonely even in their company, those times when they would talk about her brother and something he did or said earlier in the day. Harriet may not be jealous, or even _be_ the type to get jealous, but sometimes she whises that they would talk about _her_ and something _she_ did or said.

So at the age of five, Harriet promised she would do something to help the wizarding world like her brother did. She would prove herself to her family, her friends, and the entire world. She would come out of her brother's shadow in one way or another, no matter how long it took her to do it.

Little did Harriet Potter know that her wish would be granted. In just a couple of days from now, on the day of her 5th birthday, her life would be changed, forever.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading and I hope you review and tell me what you think. I also apologize for any grammar mistakes I made while writing this._**

 ** _Watch out for part two._**


	2. Part two

**_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or HP._**

 ** _WARNING: THIS IS AN AU WITH A FEMALE HARRY, ALIVE POTTERS, WRONG BOY WHO LIVED, AND SKY ARCOBALENO HARRY._**

* * *

 **SORA NO NOZOMI**

 **PART TWO**

* * *

The news (predictably) didn't go over well. It involved a lot of death threats, cussing, and screaming. While the Vendice members were basically having a temper tantrum (which was understandable considering what Kawahira's discovery meant), Kawahira took the sky pacifier and left.

Kawahira never really thought about it, but the Sky pacifier was extremely picky. It was a couple of centuries after he began the arcobaleno curse system, that he noticed something rather odd about the sky pacifier. At times a Sky arcobaleno would die in a matter of a couple of years, while another would die in a couple of decades. Some died faster than others, while another died slower than others. It took a couple of years for him to come to a conclusion. The Sky pacifier was like a greedy little child, if it liked something very much it would take a lot of it. If it liked something a little bit, it would only take small amounts of it. So in theory, if the pacifier loves the flames provided then it would take a lot of them at a fast pace ending in the death of the holder a lot quicker than normal. If it _just_ liked them, then a lot less flames were taken endings in the holder living a little longer than normal. If it _hated_ the flames provided, then it would out right reject them (He gave it to someone with flames too corrupted once, the backlash was so horrendous he never even _thought_ of attempting it again). The other pacifiers accepted the flames provided easily, so they were fine. The real problem lied solely with the Sky pacifier.

So having taken all of this into consideration, he came up with a plan. This time, he would let the pacifier itself _choose_ its new holder. If the person is chosen by the pacifier itself then the pacifier will gladly accept them. In other words, the pacifier would get _addicted_ to that person's flames and would never get enough of it. Another thing about the pacifier is that it has the capability of retaining a holders flames long after death, so following Talbot's original idea the pacifier would gladly accept those flames for the rest of eternity. However, it meant that the death of the holder was completely _necessary_ in order for the plan to work (and that thought made him sick to his stomach since the death of a holder wasn't necessary before, it was just a side affect of the process). Even if it did seem completely cruel, it was a necessary sacrifice in order for the world to continue being balanced (not that the thought ever made him feel better or less guilty).

The only problem being that (once again) the sky pacifier was very picky, so it couldn't be anyone from the mafia since their flames were most likely too tainted. Which left only one option left (which made his stomach turn at mere idea of it), the holder had to be a civilian.

* * *

Today was Harriet Potter's birthday, coincidentally it was also her brother's birthday since they were both born on the same day. So, Harriet turned five-years-old while Chris turned six. On their special day, their parents threw them a huge party in which many wizard were invited. Harriet should have been happy, but she felt...lonely and isolated. Many people came, but not for both her and Chris. They came just for Chris.

It, well, hurt that they all came for just Chris and not for both of them, heck most of them didn't even _know_ her name let alone that is was her birthday too. She did get present from her parents, padfoot, moony, Fred and George, and the Longbottoms. She did get acknowledged by the before mention people. But she felt like an outsider, someone that didn't _belong_ there with all those other wizards and witches.

She looked at were her brother was, surrounded by many wizards and witches from various ages. Her brother looked a lot like their father with black hair streaked with red and hazel color eyes. His eyes searched for her, and smiled at her when he spotted her. Chris was a little arrogant, but he still cared for her and looked after her like big brother should. He loved her, and she loved him.

Harriet gave her brother the brightest fake smile she could, she wasn't happy but she didn't want to bring anyone (and most of all her brother) else down just because she felt uncomfortable among so many people. Chris smiled brightly at her and went back to talking to the other people around him. Harriet may never say it, but it kinda hurts when the people you are most close to can't even tell apart your real smile from your fake smile.

Harriet (with a fake smile still plastered on her face) left the party and venture out into the woods. The Potter estate was huge with a forest that goes on for miles in every direction. Harriet liked going to the woods, despite all the magical creatures that called the forest their home, it was a very peaceful place. She often entered the woods when she felt particularly lonely, or when she wanted to be alone to think. She often encountered and befriended the other creatures of the forest, she respected them and they respected her.

Harriet was deep into the woods (so far away from the house that she couldn't see it anymore, or hear the party going on) when a sudden bright light appeared before her. She closed her eyes briefly when it was to bright, and only opened them when the light started to diminish. She looked and right above her and slowly descending towards her, was a bright orange pacifier. Harriet didn't know why, but as it got closer she extended her arms and waited for the pacifier to land on her open palms. The pacifier landed on her hands, still glowing softly.

At that moment, Harriet felt warm and... at peace with herself. She felt wonderful and like she could suddenly carry the entire world. It was as if a part of herself had been missing, and the pacifier within her hands made her feel complete somehow.

" So, the pacifier has chosen you, huh?" A male voice said bitterly. Harriet quickly looked at the direction where the voice came from. There, a couple of feet away with a bitter smile and saddened eyes, stood Kawahira.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading and I hope you review and tell me what you think. I also apologize for any grammar mistakes I made while writing this._**

 ** _Watch out for part three._**


	3. Part three

**_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or HP._**

 ** _WARNING: THIS IS AN AU WITH A FEMALE HARRY, ALIVE POTTERS, WRONG BOY WHO LIVED, AND SKY ARCOBALENO HARRY._**

 ** _IMPORTANT NOTICE BELOW, PLEASE READ IT!_**

* * *

 **SORA NO NOZOMI**

 **PART THREE**

* * *

Several days after his search began, Kawahira found himself in England. One of the places he hated the most, the reason was very simple. Two words: Wizarding Society.

If there was one thing that he hated with a passion (other than soggy noodles) was wizards and witches. They were an arrogant bunch, thinking themselves superior just because they have 'magic' and looking down at anyone with no _'pure'_ blood or not human. Another reason was because of the history between his people and Wizarding kind. Various millennium ago, when humans still knew about his people and there were only seven pieces of the tri-ni-sette, a group of humans developed a way to use the power of the tri-ni-sette for themselves (how they _actually_ managed it, was still a mystery to this day). Of course them being humans, they only got about 1% of the power the tri-ni-sette holds, but it was still a huge amount of energy.

At first it was a nuisance, but they eventually brushed the humans off. That was one of the greatest mistakes his people ever made. Those humans reproduced and many more began drawing power from the tri-in-sette, and that was when his people started to have problems maintain the tri-in-sette. By the time they realized that the humans were disturbing the balance it was already beyond their control. There were already too many humans with that capability to exterminate, and the effects of the tri-ni-sette were even more troublesome. Eventually, the descendents learned to instinctively draw power from it and it got so bad that his people had to split the tri-ni-sette into two separate sets. Other effects were that the radiation caused mutations (which resulted in the creation of werewolf, Giants, vampires, mermaids, etc.), problems with their fertility (which was much appreciated, since the amount of damage those humans were doing to the balance), development of the _'magical'_ core (which was in fact just the concentration point of the power of the tri-ni-sette), and those that (thankfully) were born without the instinct to draw power (which was mostly thanks to their inbreeding). As a matter of fact, there is no such thing as a muggle-born since the only ones that can be wizards and witches are the descendants of those who originally created this entire mess.

It was thanks to those few humans that the arcobaleno curse system had to be created in the first place. Eventually, the strain became to much and his people slowly started dying off. The only reason he was even alive was because he was too young at the time to help with the tri-ni-sette, and by the time he was old enough the present day tri-ni-sette was created.

So yes, Kawahira hated the wizarding society with a passion.

Kawahira would rather not be within a thousand miles of England, but he had to suck it up and start searching. His search eventually lead him to a warded forest, which suggested it was most likely the home of a wizarding family. Kawahira scowled, 'Of course it had to be one of the ones that started the entire mess in the first place' he thought to himself.

After bypassing the wards and having them not register his presence (which was easy since, as part of the overseers, he too had power of the tri-ni-sette that was more powerfully than any wizard or witch), and ventured deeper into the woods. The various creatures moving away from him in fear, since they can sense how truly powerful he was.

After walking for nearly an hour, it happened. The pacifier glowed brightly and flew out of his hand. Kawahira followed the pacifier solemnly, it had found its new holder. Once he catched up with it, what he saw made him stop cold.

He always knew the arcobaleno curse system was cruel, but necessary. There were times that he wanted to stop, but he forced him self to continue. There were times that he wanted to spare the unsuspecting human the pain of being the holder of an arcobaleno pacifier (especially when it came to the Sky arcobaleno). Times that he thought himself a complete and utter _monster_ for forcing such a cruel fate to another living being. This was one of those times.

In front of him, holding the pacifier in her small hands (completely unaware of how dark and sinister, the innocent looking thing actually was) and with a look of utter bliss on her young face (without knowing how truly horrifying and cruel the pacifier within her hands was), was a young five-year-old girl. The girl was petite and a little small for her age. Her hair was jet black and reached to her shoulders. Her eyes were almond shaped, with emerald colored irises full of naive happiness. A small button nose, and high cheek bones on a heart shaped face, which were a little chubby. Her skin was a healthy pale, which was little bit tanned. The little girl basically looked like a small and fragile porcelain doll, so easily broken with even the slightest amount of force.

Kawahira couldn't stop the bitter smile that appeared on his face. Of course the pacifier would bring him to a new low, making him do something he had sworn to never _ever_ do. He may not show it, but he did have morals. When he first became an overseer he had sworn that under any circumstances, he would _never_ force the curse on any one younger then 13 years old. That is a rule he made, and he has stood by it ever since (The youngest he had ever given the curse to was Yuni, and she herself was barely 13 at the time). But now, he had no other choice but to break it (and the complete utter guilt and _disgust_ he felt towards himself did not fade one bit).

"So, it has chosen you, huh?" Kawahira couldn't stop the bitterness that bleed into that statement. The girl looked at him startled, clutching the pacifier towards her chest. His eyes soften at that, because she didn't know that the thing within her hands was going to kill her. "Who are you?", she asked him suspiciously.

"My name is Kawahira, and you have been chosen to become the Sky arcobaleno."

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading and I hope you review and tell me what you think. I also apologize for any grammar mistakes I made while writing this._**

 ** _IMPORTANT NOTICE, PLEASE READ: I AM SORRY TO INFORM YOU ALL, BUT THIS STORY WILL NOT CONTAIN ROMANCE. I HAVE NO EXPERIENCE WRITING ROMANCE AND I AM NOT CONFIDENT ENOUGH TO BELIEVE I COULD PULL IT OFF. I WILL MAKE UP FOR IT BY GIVING HARRIET A LOT OF ANGST WHEN IT COMES TO HER LOVE LIFE AND HOW SHE FEELS ABOUT IT. AGAIN I AM SORRY._**

 ** _Watch out for part four._**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT IT IS SUPER IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ THIS.**

 **I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE, AND NO I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY.**

 **I HAVE FOUND MYSELF IN A BIT OF A PROBLEM. WITH SCHOOL, MY CURRENT FANFICTIONS, AND PLOT BUNNIES, I HAVE FOUND MYSELF A LITTLE BIT OVERWHELMED. SO WHAT I DECIDED TO DO IS CREAT A POLL.**

 **IN THIS POLL, YOU THE READERS GET TO VOTE WHICH STORY (THAT IS NOT COMPLETE) YOU WANT TO READ THE MOST. THE ONE THAT GETS THE MOST VOTES IS THE ONE I WILL FOCUS ON, WHILE THE REST ARE PUT INTO TEMPORARY HIATUS. THERE IS ALSO AN EXTRA OPTION, IN WHICH THE STORY YOU WANT TO READ IS AN UNWRITTEN STORY IDEA THAT IS POSTED IN MY PROFILE. IF THE EXTRA OPTION WINS THEN I WILL CREAT A NEW POLL, BUT ONLY IF THE EXTRA OPTION WINS.**

 **IF YOU ACTUALLY READ THIS ALL THE WAY THROUGH, THEN THANK YOU FOR READING MY AUTHOR'S NOTE. IF YOU WISH TO VOTE, YOU CAN FIND THE POLL POSTED ON MY PROFILE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_The poll is closed, and the results are in._**

 ** _From now on, my attention will be on my story 'Sora no Nozomi'. The rest of my stories will be put on TEMPORARY hiatus, I will not abandoned any of my stories. Once I have completed this story I will start working on the story that follows ''Sora no nozomi"._**

 ** _Here is the order of the stories:_**

 ** _Sora no Nozomi_**

 ** _Story of the guardian deity_**

 ** _Noah of sin and the tainted innocence_**

 ** _Time of war_**

 ** _Big brother Toby_**

 ** _The real monsters of the world_**

 ** _Family connection_**

 ** _Ultimate D. Gray Man_**

 ** _The Watcher_**

 ** _I apologize if you have to wait for me to work on the story you want. Also, thanks to those who voted and for reading this far._**

 ** _Sincerly, priestess of shadows_**


End file.
